Mushroomblossom
Mushroomblossom was a scrawny, jet black tom with large amber eyes. They were born blind. Life Kithood Mushroom was born on a farm with his siblings Amber and Mint, to Rose (a kittypet) and Snowyecho (a former RiverClan and ThunderClan warrior). When they were still young, Mint died due to whitecough, and, stricken by grief, Snowyecho left the farm for good. When they got older, Mushroom and Amber set out to join the Clans, attempting to find their father. Mushroom joined ShadowClan, while Amber joined WindClan. Apprenticeship As an apprentice, they were trained by Pansytwirl. During this time, the Clans experienced a great flood, forcing them to delay their warrior ceremony. When the Clans arrived at the lake, they no longer felt at home in ShadowClan; they had met many friends when the Clans had merged, and didn't feel the same connection to ShadowClan as they did before. After some consideration, they left ShadowClan, joining ThunderClan to be with their friends. In ThunderClan, they were trained by Dreamwalker, who retired shortly after Mushroompaw's warrior ceremony. They also developed a crush on Sneezepaw around the same time. Warriorhood They became a warrior the same day that Sneezelight got their warrior name, and Mushroomblossom confessed their feelings for the she-cat. Returning the feelings, she became his mate. Mushroomblossom had high ambitions to become leader of ThunderClan, partially due to his father, Snowyecho, and his influence. Around this time, he was also adopted by an elder, Thistlebush, into a small family. They also mentored Archwing. A couple of moons later, both Swiftpaw- one of his friends- and Thistlebush died, and Mushroomblossom was heartbroken. He looked to his mate for sympathy, but only gained frustration as they ignored him. Mushroomblossom always felt as if he needed to prove his loyalty, considering his former Clan. Fatherhood Sneezelight had Mushroomblossom's kits; Aspenkit, Bouncekit, and Flarekit- Flarekit being named after his dead sibling, Flarestorm. Lightningpaw, one of his other siblings, got their warrior name around this time; Lightningstorm. Frostfire, his final sibling, was killed in a fight, and they went to the Dark Forest. However, they were given forgiveness, and helped the protect the forest- as the leader of StarClan. While playing with one of Frostfire's kits, Thistlekit, the kit slipped into the river, and, being blind, Mushroomblossom was unable to save them from drowning. Death He met Froststar one final time, being possessed by his father. Snowyecho attempted to kill Frost, but she managed to slit Mushroomblossom's throat, ending the possession. As he died, he forgave Froststar for killing him, knowing that she did what had to be done. "It... it's okay. I- I understand, sis. But... if you ever see my dad around, do me a favor and beat his ass, okay?" After Death After his death, he went to StarClan, where watched over his family. He witnessed the death of Sprucesnow, and lead him to StarClan. Snowyecho's Death He met his father, weak after yet another failed possession. Full of anger, Mushroomblossom didn't listen to him, and killed him instead, ending the series of possessions that had plagued the Clans- and Mushroomblossom's family- for good. Family Tree Parents: Snowyecho, Rose, Thistlebush (Adoptive), Bearhunter (Adoptive) Siblings: Amberecho, Mintstar, Snowypaw, Mint (Kittypet), Lightningstorm (Adoptive), Flarestorm (Adoptive), Frostfire (Adoptive) Mates: Sneezelight Kits: Aspenfall, Bouncepounce, Flarepaw, Ripplepaw (Adoptive), Ferretpaw (Adoptive) Trivia * Mushroomblossom still searches for Amberecho; he never saw him after they left to find Snowyecho. Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan